


仲夏夜故事续集

by SweetyGlarlic



Category: Real Person Fiction, WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyGlarlic/pseuds/SweetyGlarlic
Summary: ·19k+ 内含微量无证驾驶情节·一个俗套的魔法师捡小孩回家养起来的故事·感谢您的阅读>





	仲夏夜故事续集

**Author's Note:**

> ·19k+ 内含微量无证驾驶情节  
·一个俗套的魔法师捡小孩回家养起来的故事  
·感谢您的阅读>

/

李永钦是在某个盛夏的夜晚把黄冠亨捡回家的，他们都清楚地记得，那是一个满月，大得不像话的月亮高高挂在天空上，李永钦就是在这样一个夜晚，于某块平原的草丛之中捡到了黄冠亨。那时候黄冠亨还是一只小狼，身上沾满了金黄色的花瓣。

“你确定是金凤花吗？会不会是别的什么——例如说玫瑰之类的？”

“那样的话还是狗尾巴草更实际，Hendery。”

“对不起……只是所有关于'浪漫'的故事书里都是这么写的。”

李永钦记得没错，那的确就是金凤花。

仲夏夜里野草足有半人高，它们像刀子般锋利，泛着幽暗的绿光，蟋蟀和蝉总是不知疲倦地鸣叫，他们就是在这样的一个夜里相遇的。说来还得感谢湖边的妖精带来委托，否则李永钦断然不会在临睡前出门散步。

他循着低低的呜咽，用魔杖尖尖拨开碍事的绿叶，一团小小的、毛茸茸的圆咕隆咚便显露出来。那天的月光很亮，李永钦一下子就辨认出，这是一只狼人幼崽。

传说每逢月圆夜，狼人就会变身为狼，眼前这只小狼崽正在月光下烦躁地啃咬一切他所能啃咬的东西——包括自己的尾巴。

按照道理来说，这附近是不会存在是狼人族群，尽管不知道这个小家伙是如何来到这里，但倘若就这么放着不管的话一定活不过三天(毕竟他看起来还不具备荒野捕猎的能力）。

李永钦蹲下去用魔杖尖尖敲了敲小狼崽的脑袋，然后向他询问：”你想要跟我一起走吗？”

野兽幼崽全身低伏、耳朵和嘴巴往两边拉开，像是以为找到了玩伴。他伸出舌头，怯生生地舔了舔魔法师的手掌，又颤颤巍巍伸出了右边前爪，柔软的动物肉垫贴在魔法师的掌心，像是在同李永钦击掌。

魔法师于是摘下他宽大的尖顶帽，往里面塞满野草与鲜花，然后拎起这只浑身沾满金凤花残瓣的小家伙的脖子后面的那块皮毛，把他给扔进了帽子里面。

于是从这一刻起，流浪的幼崽也算是有了新家。

/

住在森林东边的大魔法师捡了只狼人回家，这件事第二天就传遍了整个山头，尽管四处议论纷纷，却始终没人敢上门一探究竟。

李永钦是个魔法师，和外面那些招摇撞骗的假把式不同，他是一个真正的魔法师，不会老也好像不会死。他的妈妈也是魔法师，但在很早之前他们就不再联系了。倒也不是关系不好，只是实在没有发生什么值得联系的事情。

狼人幼崽在天边泛起鱼肚白的时候就变回了人形，他从睡梦中醒来晃了晃脑袋，抖落下满地的金黄色花瓣。

“你醒了，还记得昨天的事情吗？”

男孩点点头。

“要一起生活的话首先我得知道你叫什么，我叫Ten，这是我很多个名字之中被用得最多的那一个，你叫什么名字呢？”他想了想又补充了一句，“你会说话吗……嗯，说人话？”

李永钦已经想好了，如果他的小男孩告诉他自己叫“嗷呜嗷呜”，那么他就亲自给他起个名字。譬如说“Hendery”就不错，简单又好记。

“我叫黄冠亨。”

李永钦感到有些失望。

“我也可以像你这样拥有很多个名字吗？老实说，我不是很喜欢自己现在的这个名字。”

/

那段日子里李永钦忙得打紧，根本没有功夫去看管小孩儿。好在黄冠亨足够乖巧，除了每天睡前都会敲响房门同他道个晚安，每天唯一的活动就是在庭院里玩耍。

夏季的庭院是小仙子们的乐园，各色植物盘根生长，成熟的果实散发出馥郁的香气。李永钦自己是不吃水果的，院子里的这些浆果不论是被野鸟衔去也好或是兀自落入土地里也罢，对他来说差别都不太大。

这下可好，新成员的加入让小仙子们也快活起来。她们扇动着翅膀在花丛间忙碌地飞来飞去，在捉迷藏的间隙里，左一把右一把地往新朋友的嘴巴里投喂那些令人自豪的果实。

等到李永钦回过神来，他已经能够时不时在黄冠亨上扬的嘴角活或整齐的衣领上找到几粒意犹未尽的红醋栗果肉。这会让他产生一种错觉，仿佛自己捡回来的不是一只幼狼，而是一小坨胖布谷鸟。

“Hendery，你从前都吃些什么？”

“人类吃什么我就吃什么。”黄冠亨从李永钦手里接过宽檐的尖顶帽又帮他挂在墙壁的挂钩上，“我的母亲是人类，我会跟着她吃熟食，面包啦牛排啦之类，这些我都吃的。”

“我以为你天生喜欢浆果。”就像自己特别钟爱蔬菜沙拉。

“那倒没有，狼人也得算上是肉食动物来着。”

“那你为什么……”李永钦顿了顿，”好吧，我知道了。”

在过去的很长一段时间里，吃饭对于李永钦来说都仅仅只是一种仪式，更不消得提做饭。

他在料理台前挥舞着手指好似一名音乐家，鸡蛋和面粉是受他调布的精灵，伟大的协奏曲即将在此方寸空间内横空出世——假如事情进展顺利的话，便本该是如此。

新奇的创作在中途便落入了瓶颈，显然，由于蔬菜沙拉用不着生火，我们伟大的魔法师先生已经几乎忘记了把控火候的诀窍。娇气的面团眨眼间便披上了焦黑的外壳，厨房里陷入久久的沉默，最后还是由黄冠亨提议，不如也让他来试试。

“你会做饭吗？”

“一点点，以前看着家里的佣人做过。”黄冠亨回答，”但还没有真正地实践过。”

“好吧，如果你需要我的帮助……”

“可以帮我切个胡萝卜吗，Ten……先生？”

这倒确实是他的拿手好戏没错。

等到他们从厨房中脱身，太阳已经几乎快要落山。将理论应用于实践的过程并不怎么顺利，但好在一番努力之下，成品倒也还算能吃。

这天是第一次，李永钦让黄冠亨在日历上做下记录。直到这时候他才发现，原来他对自己捡来的小孩儿实在知之甚少，甚至就连对方的家庭状况都还没来得及问个清楚——不过他倒不是十分在意这些事情，等到他的小朋友乐意主动开口的那天再来多做了解也完全不会有任何问题。

晚上的时候李永钦破天荒地没有一个人回到书房，他靠在柔软靠垫里给他的小朋友讲故事——就像故事书里经常发生的那样。

“你想听什么样的故事Hendery？””

“什么都行，住在花园里的仙子们的故事就不错。”

“哦好吧，可是我跟她们不熟，也不知道是从什么时候起，她们就擅自住进了我家。”李永钦说，“不过我可以给你讲妖精之国的故事，也就是后山湖边第三块石头的故事。”

/

长大的标准好像就是他在野外草丛间撒欢奔跑时再也不会迷路了。

从某个不起眼的时刻起，视野变的越来越开阔、裤腿也要比前些天短上那么几厘米，他现在不需要借助矮脚凳子就可以爬上木质靠背椅，生活于是也变成了一连串的新鲜冒险。

当太阳挪动到头顶，地面在炙烤之中变得热气汹涌，就连向来勤劳的小花仙都躲得不见踪影。到了这个这时候，黄冠亨就会恹恹地回到屋子里去。

午时三刻，时间之于这个古老的空间仿佛悬停静止。当他吹起轻快的口哨在门与门之间穿梭晃荡，陪伴着他的除了自己的影子就只有漂浮在金黄色光芒下的灰尘微粒。

起先，他撅起有些寂寞的嘴巴百无聊赖地往空中吹了口气，某只从窗口飘来的无辜肥皂泡泡因此而改变了既定的运行轨迹。然后用力点、再用力点！紧接着，这只可爱的透明泡泡就用一种过分残忍的方式回绝了黄冠亨提出的游戏邀请，他于是只好去重新寻找其他玩伴。

他从一块木节疤跳到另一块木节疤，睁圆了眼睛、屏气凝神地让目光在各式各样的装饰品上游行巡礼。可不论是歪脑袋的陶瓷小狗还是离开了水的玻璃金鱼，或者缺了一条腿的锡制士兵，他们都自顾自地陷入沉寂，谁也不愿意从睡梦中醒来斥责他的无礼。每当这时候，他就会转身奔向不远处的柔软沙发——通常，黄冠亨会先抬起他的右脚，然后就在这个时候，他便又会像是突然想起来什么似的，又把小腿收回去。随后，两只脚丫才一起，再次慎重地从拖鞋中抽离。接着，再去用膝盖寻找温柔棉絮。

黄冠亨窝在柔软的沙发里，在肆意打了好几个滚后，便开始向蓬松的抱枕发起攻击——做人的时间里确实存在诸多不便，就比如说现在，哪怕是在这样一个无聊至极的时间缝隙里，他也不能够随心所欲地把玩自己的尾巴，毕竟他早已过了适合穿开裆裤的年纪。

不过很快，假如时钟里的白鸽探出头来鸣叫三下，这时，李永钦就会推开房门走进来喊他。于是，黄冠亨就又会在心里悄悄吹响他的口哨，跟在魔法师的身后大摇大摆地朝着书房进发。

魔法师先生最近开始尝试着去教给他一些有关于“世界奥秘”的基础知识，假如黄冠亨能在肚子“咕噜噜”唱起歌之前完成今天的所有练习，那么他就能够从老师那里得到奖励——李永钦会把他高高举起，然后挥挥手让那些达成使命的英雄般的工具和书籍自己回到原来的位置上去。

只有在这个时候，黄冠亨才能领略到对方眼睛里所看到的那些风景。他兴奋得支棱起耳朵，而李永钦也不会责怪他在自己怀里扭来扭曲，他们会一边商量着今天晚饭吃什么，一边一起慢慢朝着厨房的方向走去。

随着日子逐渐推移，黄冠亨的影子被拉得越来越长，于是他的活动范围也在一英寸一英寸地向外拓展。终于，在这个夏季的末尾，他便从李永钦那里获得了允许，能够独自探访山下的村庄。这是每天里，除了上课之外最能让黄冠亨高兴的事情之一，程度仅仅排在“得到夸奖”之下。

在那个充满魔法和惊喜的小镇里没有人会在意你来自哪里，年纪相仿的孩子们凑在一起，快乐才是最最要紧。

在商量过后，他们决定把课程调整到午觉睡醒，除了偶尔去帮李永钦跑腿买一些需要快去快回的应急物品，大多数时间里，黄冠亨都会和新认识的朋友们玩到日暮西移。

某天里不大凑巧，黄冠亨才刚刚踏上回家路程，天空中便有云朵开始滴水。

最开始只是小雨，到后来愈下愈大，大到黄冠亨几乎无法看清眼前的分岔小路，匆忙之间便走错了道。等到他回过神来，这才发现自己原来已经踏入了一方完全陌生的天地。

映入眼帘的是满目生机勃勃的绿，小鸟啁啾，藤蔓、野花交缠攀爬，昆虫毫无规律地吟唱，不远处还有一汪静谧的碧绿池塘，镜子般地映照着这所富含野趣的荒废花园。一切好像又回到了最开始的那个从前，他迷了路，又独自一人置身于未知世界，不敢指望有人能够将他找到。

肥硕的青蛙出其不意地跳到他的身上，黄冠亨极少见地仰面大哭起来。

雨势开始逐渐转小了，水珠滴滴答答、分外忧伤地落在他的脑袋上，黄冠亨开始有些想家。

或许他真的能够将那里称之为“家”吗？

不长的时间里，他已经习惯每天在铁架床上醒来，接着和房间里的装饰品挨个问好，在庭院里和小仙子们追逐打闹，然后回到房子里和李永钦一同准备午餐。

李永钦最近接受了远方某位朋友的委托，沉迷于研究某种新奇魔药。被架起来的古书上歪歪扭扭地记载着这种药水拥有何种何种的功效，黄冠亨看不懂这些文字也不清楚李永钦要如何检验成效，可他知道，工坊中央那口巨大的坩埚里翻涌着整个明媚的夏天。

各色的花朵被堆积在地板上，左半边枯蔫，右半边新鲜。李永钦指着这把香甜的粉色告诉他这是樱草，又指着那边那捧蓬松柔软的白色绒毛说这是接骨木花——在此之前黄冠亨从来不知道，原来他们家的庭院竟然是这样多种多样的原材料工厂。

魔法师先生一旦投入工作便会轻易地忘记时间，他会在饭后或者睡前想起自己来吗？黄冠亨不敢肯定了，他有些沮丧地垂下头，嘴边又开始吹起口哨。

“Hendery你在这边吗？”

哦，是了！吹口哨这项本领还是李永钦教给他的呢！

李永钦拨开草叶，踏着崎岖的小路走到他面前：”我看你还没回家，猜到你应该是迷路了。可真有你的，这里已经接近妖精的国度了，还记得吗，就是故事里面那个妖精的国度。”

“我记得，先生。”

“怎么啦，怎么看起来兴致不高——哦我知道了，你不会是害怕这个吧？”李永钦摊开手掌，掌心上赫然躺着一只肥硕的青蛙。

黄冠亨想起青蛙那黏腻冰凉的触感，不由得拱起后背露出脆弱的脖颈。

“好了，别怕、别怕，这不是真的，你看——”李永钦连忙拍了拍手，那青蛙果然立刻化作一团云烟随即消失不见了，“哎呀，这怎么行呢，魔法师怎么可以害怕青蛙呢？”

“魔法师一定非得和青蛙当朋友吗，一定也有不需要青蛙的魔法……”

李永钦见状便不忍心再继续吓唬他：“好吧好吧，也不是没有。是我忘记了，每个人都会有自己害怕的东西。”

“就像你害怕水果那样，是吗？”

“我不是害怕水果，我只是不吃水果。”

李永钦半蹲下来将他揽进怀里：“我们不必非得逼着自己去做自己不喜欢做的事情——现在我们要回去啦。”他的袖子高高卷起，露出如同桅杆一般修长结实的手臂。李永钦身上仍旧穿着没来得及换下的深色长袍，穿梭在杂草横生的树林里衣摆犹如一张在海面疾行的帆。黄冠亨缩在李永钦的怀里，经过了这些时间，身上那些原本湿哒哒的衣服已经慢慢开始变干，可他整个人还是潮乎乎的，又黏又腻。他抱紧李永钦的手臂，小声询问：“我们要去哪里？”

“回家呀，”李永钦说，“回我们家。”

黄冠亨喜欢读故事，当然也喜欢听李永钦讲故事。在他的印象里，每个故事都会有截然不同的开端与结局，而他自己的故事则是从那顶铺满野花枯草的尖顶帽开始的。好像是从那一刻起，他才真正地来到这个世界上。

从那天开始，李永钦变成了他的灯塔、他的领航船，他始终跟随着对方匆忙来去的行迹一路向前，冲破这翻涌不止的夏日潮汐。

/

李永钦最近遇到了一些麻烦，而麻烦的根源则在于黄冠亨——他的小朋友最近好像步入了一个全新的生长周期，每一天都精力旺盛又随心所欲。

简单来说，也就是不那么听他管教了。

就好比说现在，李永钦正坐在桌子前看书，黄冠亨在他对面坐着，手边也摊了一本书，可他的心思却压根没有放在自己跟前的那本故事书上。

就在三分钟之前，黄冠亨推开房门见到李永钦正靠在椅子上看书，于是他立刻也去搬了一把椅子。他把椅子放在李永钦身后，然后爬上去半跪着、凑近了同对方一起阅读。

“啊我知道这个故事，后来这个国王他……”

“Hendery！”

“对不起……”黄冠亨一边说着一边飞快地跑向书架，从左起第四列第二行的架子正当中抽出一本墨绿色封面的书本后又再度返回自己的座位。这次他没再面朝李永钦，只是规规矩矩地坐着。可当他翻开扉页，浮现在他脑海里的却仍是方才那本书里的情节，任凭他左摇或是右晃，怎么甩也甩不掉。他于是轻悄悄地拿脚蹬墙，试图利用重力使椅子后倾以引起对方的注意。

谁知李永钦并不愿意搭理他，只是自顾自地翻书看书，甚至连话都不同他讲了。上了岁数的地板在椅子的碾压下变成了一架手风琴，“吱呀吱呀”地吟唱着没人听懂的孤独旋律。

如果要向一名优秀的老年艺术家致敬，那么最好的方法就是让他尽快歇息——又过了一会儿，黄冠亨还是乖乖地把椅子搬到了书桌的另一边，坐下来假装面对着书，实际上却是面对着李永钦。

这样的情形不只是发生在今天，昨天、前天还有大前天，每天都有相似的剧情在这幢房子里反复上演。

事情关乎青少年心理成长健康，李永钦虽然感到有些烦闷却也实在无可奈何。他只是尝试着回忆了一下，自己以前是不是也经历过这么一个连狗都嫌弃的时期。可他实在活得太长了，想要在看不到尽头的过去的里精准地找到某段并无特殊标志的回忆，某种程度上实在无异于大海捞针。

终于，在经过长达一天一夜的深思熟虑以后，李永钦决定带上黄冠亨出门旅行——尽管只是说是“旅行”而已。

几天以后他们带着不多的行李来到了森林往南的第一座小镇，他们的新家伫立在一条铺满鹅卵石的小路上。小屋三层高，地下还有一座酒窖，(不过很快就被李永钦改造成了他的魔法工坊）；花园不比从前的大，但看起来井井有条：入口处种着一颗栗子树，正好到了结果的时候，黄冠亨抬头看着满树刺猬似的果实，因为害怕他们会突然掉下来砸到脑袋而紧张得手脚蜷缩；花圃里各色花朵按照开放时间先后分门别类、依次排序，俨然一座小小的报时钟。相比之下屋子里却是空空荡荡，除了两张床、三张桌、四五把椅子、六七盏照明灯和稀稀拉拉几只杯子勺子就几乎什么都没有了，他们于是立刻变得忙碌起来。

由于魔法在这座小镇上并未被普及，所以他们不能够通过把手伸进神奇高顶帽里的方式来从原本的家中获取一些什么东西。李永钦在空白地板上盘腿坐下，拿出笔在羊皮纸上“刷刷刷”地罗列着今天要完成哪些事情。

“买东西的话你一个人可以吗，Hendery？”

“我可以的！”

“不不不，有些东西还是要我们一起去买才行……”李永钦嘀嘀咕咕地念叨着，“那就这样，我们先分头行动，你去买今天晚饭需要的材料，我去买清扫用的工具，最后我们在家门口直走三百米处的那家裁缝店汇合，我想我们得去买两床被子。”

“和四五只枕头。”

漫长的一天里洋溢着各种叽叽喳喳的欢声笑语，面对这么多要亲自动手去做的事情，李永钦也有些摸不着头脑。地板上堆满了他们疯狂采购的生活用品，以至于黄冠亨都有些好奇，他们难道是要在这里生活个一两百年然后才会离去？

他单脚踩在拖把底座的木板上，然后另一只脚丫用力蹬地，愉快地在地上画出一个又一个稀奇古怪的图形。

“能猜出来我画的是什么吗？”他抬头望向正站在楼梯上擦扶手的李永钦。

“是……五子棋吗？””

“不是的！这是薯格！”

“薯格上面为什么会有圆形棋子？”

“因为那是用来蘸着吃的酱料。”

“好吧，既然如此，那么你想不想下五子棋？”李永钦说完打了个响指，于是拖把和抹布便自己行动了起来。

房门被敲响的时候俩人正好打成2比2平局，邻居家奶奶的突然造访可以说是杀了他们个措手不及，漂浮在半空的扫帚和拖把齐齐坠地，正好打翻桌子上的脸盆，水洒了满地。

“哎呀呀，这可真是……”热心的邻居将新出炉的面包递了过去，”需要我的帮忙吗？”

“没事的夫人，我们自己就能解决，谢谢您的好意。”

“也谢谢您的面包！”黄冠亨补充。

“既然搬到这里那就是我们这里的一份子，以后有需要可以随时找我帮忙！”她一边这么说着一边倒也真没把自己当外人儿似的用目光在房间里四下打量着，”一位年轻男性带着一个小男孩，请问你们是……？”

“他是我b……”

李永钦迅速地捂住了黄冠亨的嘴巴：”这是我姐姐家的小孩，姐姐和姐夫前些日子出了些意外，孩子暂时由我来带。”

于是他们忙碌的一天就在邻居奶奶五步一回首的关切眼神里迎来终结，除去刚才遭遇不测那一小块地板不谈，整座房子竟然也真的已经被安排妥当。每把钥匙、每只茶杯、每本书籍都被摆在了他们应该在的位置上，床帘高高挂起，新买的沙发也已经被铺上了布罩。灶台上各类蔬菜被整齐码好，崭新的锅炉厨具锃明瓦亮地等待下一步指令——陌生的环境里充满熟悉的气息，现在他们比起从前又多了一处“家”。

搬到新家的这天恰逢满月，接近午夜的时候黄冠亨将会再次变身成狼。一年多的时间里黄冠亨不仅个头长大不少，就连皮毛都给养得油光水滑。

他不像其他狼人那样每逢月圆之夜就会失去理智，满月对于他来说，仅仅只是短暂地变身成狼而已。

他从虚掩的门缝里探出脑袋，嘴里衔着枕头和薄被爬上了床。黄冠亨在李永钦跟前侧身躺下——这是他每个月只能行使一次的特权，可是今天，在时间变得更晚、在他变得无法与人交谈之前，有件事情他必须了解。

“Ten，”黄冠亨很少这么直呼对方的姓名，“今天隔壁家奶奶过来的时候，你为什么不让我说你是我的爸爸？”

李永钦没想过对方会向自己提出这样的问题，他用前臂支撑起上半身，盯着枕头沉默了三两分钟却仍旧不知该如何作答。在他心里“为人父母”是件举足轻重的事情，他不认为现在的自己具备了足够的能力，可以承担得起”父亲”这个词语。

见魔法师不说话，小狼于是又提出了新的问题：”我们这次，也不是单纯地出门旅行对吧——我都知道的，我们一路走来的这个方向其实就是当初你带我走回家的那个方向，所以你其实是……”

他深深地吸了一口气：”是想要把我送回去。”

过去的一年里，李永钦还从来没有了解过黄冠亨的故事，他到底为什么会独自一人远离族群，迷失在一片人烟罕至的绿色草原呢？

据黄冠亨自己的描述，他本来是跟着家人一起生活在狼人领地，他的父亲是粗鲁又骄傲的头狼，而他的母亲则是一个不折不扣的弱小人类。

“大约在……对不起，我也不清楚自己到底几岁，在我们家族里没有人会为我庆生。”黄冠亨解释道，“反正就是在很多年以前，那时候我的父亲还很年轻，在月圆的时候亲自带领族群下山觅食，就是在某个月亮很圆的夜晚，他把我的母亲抢回了家。可是说实话，他并不爱她，他还有很多个老婆——从狼进化成狼人，他倒是提前把人类那些恶劣至极的花花肠子给学得有模有样，在母亲怀孕以后他就几乎没有再来看望过她，而我的母亲呢，由于恐惧和憎恨，她便理所当然地也不可能会爱我，将我生下后也不怎么管我。”

“所以我就在这样的氛围里度过了我人——啊，狼人生？的前面几年，我觉得实在是太没有意思了，所以我自己一个人偷偷跑出来了。”黄冠亨伸出手拽住了李永钦的衣角，”可不可以……可不可以不要把我送走呢，先生？我保证我会好好听话，再也不试图引起您的注意、讨得您的关爱，先生，请您不要再把我送回去——我敢说，他们现在很可能已经忘记了我的存在，没有人会计较那天之后我去往何方，他们一定谁都不会在意。”

李永钦知道，只有在真正祈求自己的帮助的时候，黄冠亨才会称他为“先生”。

曾经一个人独自生活了许久的魔法师先生还是第一次遇见这样的情形，被他误打误撞带回家的生命此刻在他的一旁熟睡，雪白的肚皮随着浅浅的呼吸缓慢起伏，向他展露最亲昵的信任。蓬松的尾巴往上微微曲着，看起来是做了个好梦，伸手抚摸的话就能听见藏在喉咙里的“咕噜咕噜”的口水声。这时候李永钦又会怀疑，搞不好自己捡回来的其实是一只小狗精也说不定。

现在他终于得以从这些天以来的思想煎熬中彻底解放，像个快乐的孩子似的蜷缩在床上，用天真的指头不住地把玩熟睡中的小兽。在他飞翔的梦境里，他们紧紧相拥，就好像对方是世界上最后一把能够飞天的扫帚那样（当然了，并不是所有扫帚都能够用于飞行）。

这样一个过分感性的黑夜将在日后成为他们之间一种秘而不宣的默契，这是专程为他们而降临的黑夜，他那许多没能说出口的语言全都在今夜化为一粒种子，被静悄悄地埋在了后院花圃，不会给任何人发现。

第二天天刚破晓，黄冠亨又变回了人形。他喜欢自己作为人的这一部分多过作为狼的另一部分，可是只有当他变成狼的时候，他才可以开口请求李永钦不要将自己遗弃。他翻身滚落到李永钦的怀里，把脸埋进被单像个真正的孩子那样昏昏沉沉地依偎着对方温软的身体再次酣然入睡。

那年夏天，他希望自己能够永远睡在李永钦的身边。

可他实在长得太快了，没过多久，李永钦房里的那张小床上便再也容纳不下一个他。加上李永钦那不会老去外貌，他们最后终于不得不从这个小镇搬离，起身前往下一个目的地。

原本只随口说说的旅行这下子真的化为实际，等到他们再次回到位于森林东边的那个“家”的时候，已经数不清这中间到底过去了多少个春秋。

回家那天恰逢初雪，天气实在冷得不像话，于是久违地，魔法师先生又和他的毛绒朋友挤在了一起。他们久违地依偎在一起，度过了这个月圆夜晚。

/

后来春雪消融的时候黄冠亨从镇上居民那里得到了一捧种子，回来后煞有介事地把他们全都埋进土里。李永钦瞧着稀奇，问他怎么突然来了兴致嚷嚷着要种花种草。黄冠亨一边蹲着用小铁铲铲土一边回答他说，新年要有新气象嘛。李永钦似懂非懂地跟着感叹了几下，踱着步子走进屋里，没过多久又踱着步子回来，又问他：”那你知道这是什么品种吗？”

黄冠亨放下铲子，站起来挠了挠头：”没仔细问，只知道长大了以后能开花……”

李永钦一脸明了地点了点头，然后又开口：”现在这么冷的天种下去，活不了的吧？”

“给我种子的那个叔叔说这是用魔法改良过的品种，不怎么费心也能种好的。”

“怎么都这把年纪了还好意思叫人家‘叔叔’，Hendery？”

“你不也还会喊别人奶奶！”

有时候，黄冠亨会对自己认定的事情展露出一种近乎可怕的执着。终于，在他绕着花园打转的第五个星期六，那捧种子终于冒出了新芽。

黄冠亨把这件事情告诉李永钦的时候，李永钦也正好结束手头上的工作，他一边点头说好，一边给黄冠亨倒了一杯香草茶：”我看要是再不发芽，那块地都要给你走秃噜皮了。”

黄冠亨没有回答，傻笑几声后只顾着闷头喝茶。

这几天以来他们的关系有点尴尬，或许也谈不上尴尬——总之就是有些微妙，因为前几天，就在这个屋子、这张茶几前，黄冠亨对李永钦进行了告白。

直到现在回想起来李永钦都还是会觉得神奇，那真的是非常简短的一次告白。只是某天太阳落山之前，他们刚好结束手头上的某项工作，一起坐在沙发上休息。这时候黄冠亨突然坐直了身板看向李永钦：“哥，我有事要说。”

“什么事情这么非得严肃？”

这时候他们的外表上的年龄差距已经不大明显，不能再以“叔侄”、“师生”相称，于是现在，他们变成了“兄弟”。

“我喜欢你，”黄冠亨眼神躲闪起来，“我们……我们……额，你愿意和我交往吗？”

李永钦不甚明了地眨了眨眼睛：“是昨天和镇上的朋友打赌输了吗？”

“不是的……！我是认真的！”

“那这算是什么？”

他急得头顶快要冒出耳朵：“我是在表白，跟你表白……”

这下子，我们的大魔法师先生总算是弄明白了，原来是他一手养大的小朋友正在进行自己人生第一次（或许是又或许不是）的爱情告白。李永钦低下头沉思了几秒，然后很快又再度抬起头来：“但是我们是不可以交往的。”

“哥不喜欢我吗？”

“那倒也不是，就是……喜欢也是分成很多种的，我这样说你能理解吗，Hendery?”

黄冠亨感到有些神奇，好像一瞬间又回到了从前他刚来到这个家的时候，李永钦总事无巨细地耐心教给他每一件事情，然后也像这次一样，每一次，他都会温柔地看向他、问他“能够理解吗，Hendery？”。

于是他点点头说：“嗯，我能理解的，Ten哥。”

李永钦见状也立刻松快不少，他用他一贯的开玩笑的口吻同黄冠亨说：“你是从哪里学到这个的？我是说‘交往’这个词。”

“从镇上的叔叔那里。”

“给你种子的叔叔吗？”

“不是的是另外一个叔叔……”黄冠亨突然笑了起来，“哥这样像是在审问错过门禁时间的未成年小孩。”

“嗯，以我的阅历来看，你的确还只是个未成年小孩。”李永钦看着他，“不过说真的，刚刚我还以为你会离开。”

“我到哪里去？”

“我也不知道，”李永钦耸耸肩，“只是就像书里常说的那样，闹了不愉快后，两个人里一定会有一个人离开。”

“我让你感到不愉快了吗，哥？”

“那倒没有——嗯，没有，就是有点惊讶。”

“太好了，我也没有不愉快。”黄冠亨说，“所以我哪里也不去。”

“反正除了这里，你也没有哪里可去。” 

他在说谎。

李永钦知道的，除了这里黄冠亨当然还有很多地方可以去。镇上阿姨辈的女性永远都在欢迎光临，年轻的姑娘们甚至会为他主动煲汤。月光满盈的湖边按顺序敲击石头块就可以进入妖精的国度，树林里也随时有人愿意一同踏上旅行。

可他却说他哪里也不去。

李永钦不明白自己是否应该为此感到高兴，他其实也不大能弄清自己的想法，在他所能够回忆起来的故事里，已经很久没有人同他提起过“喜欢”。

于是他说：“饿了，今天是不是你做饭。”

“哥想吃什么？”

“牧羊人派。”

李永钦近来又开始久违地怀疑起关于黄冠亨的种族问题——他实在是倔得像头笨驴。

自打那天以后，黄冠亨便总时不时地对李永钦进行所谓的“爱的告白”。他好像进入了一个误区，就像公孔雀会为了求偶而展示美丽羽毛那样，黄冠亨也总是变着花样出其不意地对李永钦进行各种稀奇古怪的告白——有时是突然唱歌，有时是突然跳舞，还有时候深情朗诵。

他在惹人开心方面的确是大有天赋，但无一例外，这些“告白”最后都被李永钦一口回绝。

大概是在第28次被拒绝的时候，黄冠亨才终于第一次向李永钦问起：“为什么呢？为什么哥一直拒绝我呢？”

“我也想问你，Hendery，为什么是我呢？为什么非得是我？”

黄冠亨被他这个问题给搞得摸不着头脑，他呆滞地张了张嘴，却发现实在是不知道该说些什么。李永钦见状也不继续为难，转而像个老师那样对他进行开导：“你瞧，你很年轻、也很受欢迎，希望和你做朋友或者交往的人有很多。我是说，为什么是我呢，还有其他很多的选择不是嘛？”

“是因为我们老待在一起吗？”

“不全是这样，先生。”

“好吧我换个问题，你知道我们相差了多少岁吗？”

“……不知道。”

“甚至我们种族都不同。”

“这我很清楚。”

“即使这样也？”

“嗯，即使这样也喜欢你，我是这么想的。”黄冠亨叹了口气，“但是哥好像不是这样想的，明明对我来说是已经发生过了的事情，可是哥好像只纠结于‘为什么’。就好像我所说的事情只是一场儿戏，所以哥才一定要弄清楚前因后果才行。”

“抱歉……”

“虽然想说没有必要因为这个而感到抱歉——但是我知道，每当哥这么说的时候，内心里通常都并没有真的在进行反省。”

/

往那之后很长的一段时间里，他们之间的关系又进入了一个全新的阶段。

这不是指他们之间不会再有任何交集，相反，他们的生活和往常并没有什么不同，还是会一起用餐、一起饮茶甚至每天晚上睡前还是会先互道晚安——当然这也正是问题的所在，他们的日子变得太过于墨守成规。

那些藏在他们的交谈、期盼和沉默，他们所做的一切事情之中的含义，在他们的脑海里却仿佛是一直在变换的。很多时候，他们不再是因为想去做某件事而去做，而是为了该去做这件事才去做。这其中最古怪的，还得属每天晚饭过后的阅读时间。

这曾经是除了午后三刻的魔法学堂以外，每天里最让我们的小狼期待的事情。小时候每天晚上，李永钦都会坐在沙发上给黄冠亨讲故事，也只有在这时候，他才可以趁机钻进魔法师的怀里。那时候他还不大认字，于是便常常靠在对方的臂弯里，缠着李永钦教会自己每一个单词的读音。

等到后来黄冠亨长大，能把古书上那些稀奇古怪的词句都认得个七七八八，他便失去了这项特权。不过饭后阅读的传统还是被保留了下来了，只不过改成了他们各看各的书籍。

有时候黄冠亨会拿着他白天出门时带回来的伴手礼走向沙发，封口的牛皮纸袋里装着的通常都是一些时下热门的小点心，有时是黄油曲奇，有时是奶酪馅饼。他会刻意地说一些关于它们的话题，然后兴奋地将纸袋递给李永钦。在刹那间，他们的目光会相遇，黄冠亨立刻就变得像是一个被点起来展示作业本的学生那样，战战兢兢又颇有些期待地率先坐到沙发里去。

等到双方都落座后他们之间第一次对视的时刻，曾经对他来说是一个非常幸福的时刻。因为这时他就会明白，今天，他们即将在一起度过一个什么样的夜晚。

但最近不再是这样了，黄冠亨还是会带着那些小点心来到沙发跟前，李永钦也一如既往会把牛皮纸袋从对方手里接过去。可是入座以后，他们便很少会再进行对视了。

有时候，他们之中会有一人偷偷从书本后面抬起头，悄悄观察对方正在做些什么，可是一旦他们察觉到自己的这一行为马上就要被另一个人发现，那么这时候，他们就会又立刻收回目光，继续假装读书的模样。

偶尔有那么一两次，当他们的视线在半空中不期而遇，他们之中有一人会率先偏过头去躲避，然后提起一些完全不着边际的、突发奇想的话题——诸如“明天要记得给花苗浇水”或者“今晚的奶油炖菜很好吃”之类的话题。当然了，有时他们也会聊得投机。当报时的小鸟从背后的巨大时钟里蹿出第十一下的时候，交谈会立刻戛然而止，然后像做了亏心事似的，他们在短暂的沉默之后胡道晚安然后各自回房迎接睡眠。

在绝大多数情况下，要想知道对方的睡眠情况对他们来说是一件非常困难的事情。这幢老房子不知道是第几世纪遗留下来的产物，至今仍旧坚挺如常，隔音效果也绝佳。所以如果不是刻意为之，他们是绝不可能听到从隔壁房间里传出任何声响。

有时候夜里当李永钦躺在床上辗转反侧，他会想起很久以前，当黄冠亨还只有一株小萝卜头的时候，他还常常会在睡前跑到他的房里同自己道晚安。那时候他们是怎么做的呢？

哦对了，那时候黄冠亨总会先怯生生地敲三下房门，在得到他的允许后才小心翼翼地走进来。他会一边说着“晚安，魔法师……先生”，一边同时目光直直地盯着他身边空着的床铺，一副很想和自己一起睡觉的模样。但李永钦总觉得麻烦，他不乐意和别人——哪怕是自己捡回家的小孩儿，分享自己的床铺，只有在每个月圆的夜晚，为了防止变身猛兽的黄冠亨丧失理智，李永钦会让他早早地来自己房里报道。

预想之中的暴走一次也没有发生过，黄冠亨总是很听话。换好睡衣后，就会抱着枕头乖乖在他身旁躺下。李永钦至今都还记得小孩第一次同他一起过夜时的情景，他猜想那时候黄冠亨像是还没被驯化，仍旧保留了骨子里某一部分的兽性——因为那次他竟然是用嘴巴叼着枕头走进卧室的。他好像很害怕给人瞧见自己逐渐兽化的过程，用被子把自己团得紧紧的，不肯给李永钦看。

不过后来，李永钦只是动了动手指，被子就自己消失不见了。还没反应过来的孩子仍旧把自己蜷缩成一个球形，李永钦花了好久才让得以成功让他舒展身体。

“反正也不是第一次瞧见了，干什么这么害羞。”当时他是这么对黄冠亨讲的。

可是他们是从什么时候起就连月圆的时候都不会再睡在一起的呢？李永钦记不得了，上一次他们窝在一起的时候天上还飘着雪，现在转眼连窗外枫叶都快要红了——可是好像在那之前，他们就已经很久没有睡在一起了。

是谁先提出来的呢？

好像也并没有人去刻意提起过这件事情，只是不知道从哪天起，黄冠亨便不再像小时候那样总是想着要时时刻刻同他黏在一起了。李永钦从来不会为此感到担心，毕竟黄冠亨总是非常听话。

但是黄冠亨真的听话吗？

这下子就连李永钦也不敢肯定了。他只是忽然想起最近那个小孩又开始沉迷于培育花草，为此还专门从他的书库里借走了不少书籍，也不知道现在是在苦读钻研还是已经陷入睡眠。

/

第二天醒来的时候李永钦照常站在窗户跟前，他发现庭院里面新开了几簇小花，看着像是初春时节黄冠亨种下去的那几捧。他走下楼梯想要把这个快乐的消息分享给一直以来辛勤劳作的园丁，却发现整栋房子里除了他以外竟然空无一人。

他就这样穿着睡衣踩着拖鞋在客厅正中央沉思了好一会儿才终于从自己模模糊糊的记忆里扯出一些零碎的片段：

前天，或者是大前天晚上，黄冠亨曾对他提起过自己近来打算出一趟远门，但理由说得含糊不清，只知道路上得花个三五天才行。昨天李永钦本来想再详细询问，但窗外飘着雨，于是他们热了松子酒来喝，迷迷糊糊间竟然非常迅速地便睡着了——应该是睡着了，他的脑海里甚至没有保存那段自己走向卧室床铺的记忆。

——如此一来，看起来倒像是一次早有预谋的计划出行了。

一整天下来，李永钦都感觉又好气又好笑。好像他活了许久还是第一次遇上这样的事情，即便被耍了也觉得有趣。

晚上的时候李永钦靠在枕头上突然又开始好奇，昨天夜里黄冠亨到底是怎么把昏睡的自己搬运到房间里来的呢？他的脑袋里很快地浮现出好几种假设，但这些假设又立刻被他一一否决——他始终无法想象自己靠在黄冠亨怀里的情形，是因为他又突然想起来了一些关于从前的事情。

应该是在一个适宜睡觉的冬季，那天晚上，李永钦没有到沙发跟前给黄冠亨讲故事，而是待在书房里忙碌了一整夜。等到他想起这茬，对方已经在壁炉旁边睡到嘴巴半张，书本却还摊在肚皮上。

李永钦试着搡了搡他的肩膀，可黄冠亨翻了个身，全然没有半点要醒来的迹象。李永钦见状叹了口气，拿他没办法似的将他从沙发上抱起，这时候黄冠亨已经长大不少，不再是当初那个装在帽子里就能带走的小可怜虫了。半拖半抱地折腾了好半天，李永钦才把他弄上二楼。

卧室里比楼下要冷，李永钦把他放在厚厚的棉絮上替他解开纽扣，等到黄冠亨身上只剩下打底的衬衫和棉袜后便立刻把他塞进被子里去。小朋友被冷得哆嗦了一下，在李永钦转身离去的时候轻轻说了句“晚安”，直到这时候李永钦才确信，这个小坏蛋果然是在装睡。

不过小坏蛋倒也不是什么十足的小坏蛋，他好像总也没少替自己操心。

可能他们实在相处了太久，久到李永钦都几乎快要忘记原本其实他们寿命不同。和天生长命百岁的他自己不同，单就论血统来讲黄冠亨还算得上是半个狼人。

由于这世上还没有人知道狼人到底能活多久，于是也就更没有人清楚半个狼人的寿命——哪怕是黄冠亨自己也大不清楚。

突如其来的伤感让李永钦叹了口气，也不知道他的小孩现在人在哪里。

/

大概是在黄冠亨离家的第三天，李永钦终于从他的衣柜里边找到了一封信。

给Ten：

展信佳。

能找到这封信说明我不在家的时候哥真的有感到无聊吧？

李永钦笑了起来，的确，如果要是放在平时，他是绝对不会乐意整理衣橱。

如你所见的，为了完成我脑海中的某项伟大计划，有生以来第二次地，我独自一人开始了旅行，不过这次我一定会记得回来的路。

不知道哥会不会想我，但反正我从写这封信的第一秒起就开始想哥。你瞧，我真的好喜欢你，哪怕是背对过去写封信的时间里也会想你。<strike>（对不起，好像有点肉麻过头了）</strike>

这段时间里我真的对哥进行了好多次告白，第一次的时候确实只是一时兴起，因为前不久去镇子上的时候听到有人在讨论这些事情。我听得不大清晰，只记得那位大叔反复对他儿子进行教育的一句“喜欢的话当然就要说出来告诉对方啊”，所以那天回家以后我就把心里面的想法告诉了你。当然了，结局是预料之中的惨败，但我好像一点也不会对此感到灰心。

那天晚上不是因为哥说想吃牧羊人派所以我们吃了牧羊人派嘛，甚至我还吃得有点多，晚上抱着肚皮躺在床上的时候认认真真地进行了思考，确认了一些对我来说非常重要的事情。

那天我问自己，我是从什么时候开始喜欢Ten的呢？这个问题让我思考了很久，很遗憾的是，就连我自己也给不出一个确切的答案。不过有一件事情倒是真的让我印象深刻。

还记得我们第一次去海边的时候吗？我真的是个不折不扣的草原居民了吧，在那之前一次也没有见过大海，所以哥把我带去的时候我立马就被湛蓝的海水吸引了。

我忘乎所以地跑着跳进海水里，因为过于兴奋还呛了一口海水，所以我对大海的第二印象并不太美妙，我觉得他咸咸的、有点齁人。可是当你踏进海里的时候，这种糟糕的印象被改变了。我看着你的小腿干净利落地划开水波，我于是又开始感谢大海，当我们住在森林或者城镇来的时候，从来没有一处河水能让我见到这样的光景。

这时候我已经不小了，外表上看起来也已经有个十四五岁，我可以清楚地辨别出我脑海里想要触碰你、拥抱你甚至亲吻你的想法是源自于我对你的“喜欢”或者说是“爱慕”，而不是其他的什么东西。

这时候我第一次对你有了秘密，我为此感到羞愧。于是我率先向你提议，比赛我们谁先游回岸上去。我记得你一边嘲笑我只会狗刨，一边却已经进入全面备战状态。

在深蓝色的海水里，我拼命地想要追上你，好像生怕你会被什么妖魔鬼怪袭击，而我必须要从他们手中保护你。那天的比赛最后好像是我赢了，因为我记得你拥抱了我。被打得透湿的衣衫紧紧地黏在身上，我感觉你像是一团湿润的火，让我整个人都温暖地燃烧起来。

其实这么仔细一算，我倒也真的是从很早的时候就开始喜欢你了。

哥不是问我知不知道我们中间到底差了几岁？由于我们谁也不记得自己的确切年龄，所以这道题实在让我难以回答。可是假如你要是换一个问题，问我们在一起相处了多少年，那么这个问题我一定能够回答。

是四十九年。

在这将近半个世纪以来的时间里，我对于魔法、对于我所学会的大多数的本领的兴趣，很大程度上都源自于，我将能从你这里讨到奖励。

先前我总是很慌张，不知道该怎么向你证明我的喜欢。可是当那天你向我问起的时候，我突然明白了，原来我需要证明的不是“我的喜欢有多伟大”，而是，“原来Ten其实也喜欢上我了”。

我能够猜到哥都在忧虑些什么，我想过要对你做出保证。可是每当我看着你的眼睛，我就会把想说的话全给忘记，张开嘴变成一个只会对你不断告白的傻瓜。

我猜想哥一定还在挂念着从前我们养过的那只小猫，它走的时候我们真的难过了好久。

可是我和小猫不同，我不会从哥的身边逃走，哪怕是到了生命的最后一秒钟，我也只想待在你的身边，耍着赖皮让你念故事给我听。

李永钦没再继续看下去，他把信纸叠好又重新放回了衣服口袋里。

他们曾经养过一只小猫，那还是他们旅行途径第二个城镇时候的事情。

新住所的庭院同之前相比简直杂乱无章，绿色的杂草生机蓬勃，里面隐隐约约住着猫咪一家——后来等到园艺师大驾光临，却发现猫妈妈和其他孩子们在不知什么便早早跑得不见踪影，只留下了瘦小得足以证明生活艰辛的一只小猫孤零零得蜷缩在草地里。

抵不住黄冠亨央求再三，李永钦最终同意了将小猫带进家门，这是第二次，他的房子里又住进了新的活物。

他们的生活一下子变得忙碌了起来，黄冠亨整日里忙着照料他的新朋友。他们给猫起名“猫儿”，因为总听着左右邻居说什么“贱名好养活”。

然而这个普通的名字也并没有给小猫带来什么好运，大约过了两三个月，情况刚要有所好转的时候突然下了一场大雨，猫儿很快便又肉眼可见地消瘦下去。然后就在那之后没过多久，她就彻彻底底地消失不见了。

李永钦看到黄冠亨对着虚掩的门缝难过得烦都吃不下去，于是便冲他玩笑似的讲： “一定是因为之前你把人家举起来假装要吃掉，所以她吓得逃跑了。”

黄冠亨立即予以反驳：“一定是因为你没有给她起一个像样的名字，让她对这个家没有归属感，所以她出门旅行去了！”

“是吗？但是我给你起名了，所以你对这里有归属感吗？”

“是这样的，先生——当然了，我不是对这个家，或者这栋房子，我是对您有了归属感。”

“好吧，好吧，我知道了——”他拍了拍黄冠亨的肩膀，“我们得收拾收拾厨房准备做饭了，说不准等下闻到饭菜的香味猫儿就自己回来了。”

可是猫儿最终还是没有回来。

后来他们从邻居那里听到了一种说法，原来有的小猫在临死前为了不让饲主为自己感到难过，是会在夜里偷偷离开家独自面对死亡的。

于是后来他们再也没有饲养过其他的任何一种宠物。

/

第四天的晚上黄冠亨回来了，时间临近午夜，他没料到李永钦不是在房间里躺着而是在沙发跟前坐着。

“我回来了，哥。”

“嗯，回来就好。”

“不问问我去做了什么吗？”

李永钦别过脑袋故意不去看他:“反正你自己也会说。”

“我是去找这个啦，你看——”说着，他从身后掏出一小束鲜花，“哥不要再生气了，猜猜这是什么？”

“这个不是在我们院子里也有，就是你春天种下的去的那捧——我没在生气，Hendery。”

“不是的，不是我们院子里那种，这是故事里带有特殊魔力的那种花朵。”黄冠亨说，“原本是要趁着哥睡着的时候把鲜花的汁液滴到眼角，这样的话哥醒来就会爱上我。”

“可是哪里想得到哥竟然还没有睡着。”

李永钦“噗嗤”一下笑了出来，黄冠亨于是便立刻机敏地凑到他跟前坐下：“哥看到信了吗？”

“看了，但没看完。”

“为什么不看完？”

“后面的部分我想听你自己说，所以就没再看下去。”

“哥看到哪儿了？”

“你猜。”他用手指轻轻戳了戳对方脑袋。

“我喜欢哥，想要和哥一直在一起。”黄冠亨看着他的眼睛，“我知道哥也一定有那么一点喜欢我，否则绝不会思考那些生老病死的问题。”

李永钦意识到自己是真的拿他没辙，印象里总是跟在自己屁股后头的那个小孩不知不觉间也已经将他看得透彻，他于是只好嘟嘟囔囔地讲了一句：”话都被你说完了，那还要我说什么？”

“回答，我想要听Ten哥的回答。”

黄冠亨很少态度坚决地向他提出什么请求，李永钦拿起桌上那一把紫色小花放到眼前：“你猜怎么着？就在刚才，由于精灵的恶作剧，我想我已经爱上你了。”

黄冠亨于是立刻凑上去亲吻了李永钦，然后他们不由自主地开始接吻。

“你知道吗，其实我一开始想过要翻窗进来——就像里小说剧本里经常描写的那样，午夜时分，主人公敲响了心上人房里的玻璃窗。”

“所以你为什么没有那样做？”

“因为突然想起Ten哥是有点怕黑的那类魔法师，所以不想做可能会被你讨厌的事情。”

“那么，幸好你没有真的这样去做。”他的声音带着责怪，又带着出人意料的怜爱，“谢谢你，听话的乖小孩。”

/

过了一会儿，他们开始长久而贪婪地吻着对方。李永钦闭着双眼，用胳膊紧紧地搂住黄冠亨的脖子，他们拥吻着走出了客厅，跌跌撞撞地靠近了床沿。没有太多的扭捏，也没有四目相对，就像以前黄冠亨看着他的身体那样，现在李永钦也在审视着黄冠亨的身体。

很快，从他们慌乱的眼神中暴露出，他们都想到了接下来要做的事情会变得很难。李永钦伸出手仔细地取下挂在左边耳朵上的几只耳坠，把它们仔细地放到柜子上边。这时候黄冠亨凑上来亲吻他的肩膀，从后面慢慢抱住他，然后使坏地啃了一下他的右耳。带在李永钦右耳上的耳坠在此刻 立即变得摇摇欲坠，李永钦回过头，被对方脸上的表情逗笑了。

“你疯啦，怎么这种醋也要吃。”

“我不知道呀，魔法师先生，是您先告诉我的，这对耳环是您的旧相好为您挑选的。”

“可是是我自己买的。”

“那也不行。”他顿了顿，“您必须找到更加令我信服的说法才行。”

李永钦拍了拍他的脑袋：“好吧好吧……可是现在，我是爱你的。”

“你说那是妖精的魔法效应。”

“魔法的效果其实早就消失了，”他无可奈何地凑过去哄着，“我想我是真的爱上你了，Hendery。”

黄冠亨承认自己当时的第一个反应是想傻笑，不过他没有那么做。他试图掩盖这种获得胜利后发自内心的、极端的喜悦。尽管这是他一生中最真诚和激动的时刻之一，可他却做出一副矫揉造作的模样。

“Ten，我也爱你。”

在过往的记忆里，李永钦几乎是黄冠亨所有方面的启蒙老师，黄冠亨所知道的每一个知识点，都是由李永钦教授给他的。

但是这次不一样了，他们都是第一次，没什么经验也没什么参照。黄冠亨遵循本能地一边亲吻着一边把李永钦抱到床上。李永钦眯着眼睛瘫软成一团，享受属于他的爱抚，任凭黄冠亨摆布。

他学着书上那样把李永钦摆弄成一个背对自己的姿势，书是不久前的某天，他去镇上跑腿时经过书店看到的，那天他回家很晚，但李永钦还不知道他为什么会回来那么晚——又或许再过几分钟后李永钦就会知道了（要是他知道了，说不定又要罚黄冠亨去刷坩埚）。书上说这样做能让人变得舒服，于是黄冠亨就记住了。

他从背后搂着李永钦，亲吻、抚摸他的发梢、脖颈。世界好像是要融化了，黄冠亨热得不行，全凭本能地将自己的硬挺对准李永钦的后穴。即使隔着一层又一层的布料，他也能够清楚地感觉到来自对方身体内核的温度。

可是那又怎么样呢？如果说世界真的会融化，那倒也是不会差这么一把火的。

理智崩溃的边缘也不能忘了礼貌，这是李永钦一直以来的教导。所以如果黄冠亨想问“我可以进去吗？”实际上却是“我想进去”。不过最后，不论是哪套说辞，他都没能说出口——李永钦抢先了他一步。

“别这样，”李永钦扭了扭身体，费力地从黄冠亨怀里挣脱出来，“不要这样，我不喜欢。”

他翻过身来，把小腿架在黄冠亨的肩膀上用眼睛盯着对方。这也是他们之间的礼貌，如果要说正经事，他们一定会用眼睛看着对方。

“可是那样会比较舒服。”

“看不到脸的话，也就没什么意思了。”李永钦说，“趴着的话，感觉像是被迫承欢的雌兽。”

黄冠亨愣了愣，是了，他的魔法师大人虽然深谙撒娇之道，但骨子里始终高傲又矜贵。他不是什么被迫承欢的母兽，他是自己最高贵、最独一无二的爱人。

“真的想好了吗，哥哥？”他们曾经是父子，后来是叔侄、是兄弟，现在是亲密无间的伴侣，在这所有之中，黄冠亨还是最满意叫他”哥哥”。他没等李永钦的回答，又贴着吻了上去。

李永钦哪里还有什么功夫回话，亲吻的间隙里发出几声满意的哼哼充作了回答。他才不要什么舒服，他想要的是爱，是去爱、是被爱。他要看着自己的最爱，看他如何爱自己，看他眼睛里的自己如何被爱。

爱要果真能将人置之死地而后生，在他欢畅淋漓、伟大壮阔的爱里，一丁点疼痛又算得了什么。

李永钦的脚掌还是踩在黄冠亨的肩膀上，两只细瘦的小腿，一边还穿着筒袜，另一边光着。刚才他们在楼梯处拥抱，李永钦被闹得心痒，一只脚踩在另一只脚上，左右拉扯着企图扯下棉袜——鞋子是早就不知被踹飞到哪里去了，可袜子却怎么也脱不下来。

黄冠亨把堆叠在一起的袜口轻轻拉下，像触摸动物肉垫似的揉捏着李永钦的脚掌，嘴唇顺着光洁的脚背一路向上吻着，另一只手也聪明地攀上李永钦的大腿。

他用手从内裤边缘向上往里探索，用手掌去描摹李永钦的形状。李永钦身上被他扒得差不多精光，老实说，他还是第一次这样坦诚地观察李永钦光裸的模样——这种感觉和躲在背后偷看可不一样。

李永钦的皮肤很白，沿着手腕能看见细细密密的血管，凸出体表的骨头像是深深浅浅的叶脉——他平时总拿一片树叶同李永钦做比，苍白、蜷曲、脆弱、惹人怜爱。可现在，李永钦身上出了好些汗，整个人湿漉漉的，不只是关节，好像全身上下都透出果实成熟的色彩。

有那么一瞬间，黄冠亨有些恍惚，他不知道躺在他面前的是李永钦，还是是一座由裸露的玫瑰花梗编制而成的迷宫。

最后还是李永钦的闷哼把他拉回现实，等他回过神来，李永钦支起上身掐了把他的脸颊肉，气鼓鼓地向他进行嗔怪：”怎么这个时候也能发呆？”

我们的小狼向来害怕被魔法师责怪，想要解释又怕说得越多、错得越多。他乖顺地含住主人的耳垂，用眼睛瞧着对方，想要讨得主人的原谅。

李永钦打了好多个耳洞，耳朵上永远坠着亮晶晶的装饰品。小的时候黄冠亨像是乌鸦一样，也喜欢亮晶晶的东西。李永钦会错了意，说着也要给他的耳朵打洞，可把黄冠亨给吓得不轻，从此再也不敢提起。

但是就在刚才，当他完全进入李永钦，他用又一次牙齿轻轻咬住李永钦的左耳，用舌头去感受那些留在软骨和软肉上的针尖小孔，还是忍不住开口询问：”疼吗？”

“嗯？”

“打耳洞的时候，会疼吗？”

李永钦的眼睛笑成好看的月牙，他告诉黄冠亨：”不疼，不怎么疼，我好像都不会怕疼。”然后他又凑过去，把下巴搁在黄冠亨的肩膀上催促着：”所以快点、快点、再快点——不要让我等得太久。”

情潮汹涌的快感几乎要把他吞没，直到黄冠亨把比身体内核温度稍低的液体尽数射到里面为止，李永钦的大腿仍然因为兴奋而止不住地打颤。他们又一边接吻一边严丝合缝地贴在一起抽送了几次，终于李永钦也射了出来。他们都湿哒哒、黏糊糊的，皮肤好像是被贴在一起的，但谁都又不舍得分开。黄冠亨还是埋在他的身体里，居高临下地搂着他，安抚他。

“你说我这样射在里面，我们是不是会有小宝宝？”

李永钦搂住黄冠亨的脖子，拿额头撞了撞他的脑袋，示意他不要再讲这种垃圾话。

“哥是不是不喜欢小孩，我知道的哦，你刚把我捡回来的时候真的很想把我扔掉对吧。”

“问题不是这个，Hendery，我是不可能——”

“我知道，我知道，男人和男人是不可能会怀孕的嘛？”黄冠亨说，：“因为知道所以觉得好庆幸，这样的话哥就永远只会有我一个宝宝，我才不要把哥给分出去。”

他亲了亲李永钦的眼角：“我想要哥哥永远快乐，永远不要受苦，当然也想永远都不要有人从哥哥这里分走给我的爱。”

“哥就永远都只爱我一个人好不好？”

李永钦伸出手臂抱了抱他，黄冠亨于是顺势把他抱到了自己腿上哄着 :“所以我们再做一次吧，好不好？”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> ·金凤花的花语意为“逃亡”


End file.
